Excalibur
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Shura había perdido algo importante, y el único camino para recuperarlo era emprender aquella travesía, llena de fe y de perdón.


**Summary:** Shura había perdido algo importante, y el único camino para recuperarlo era emprender aquella travesía, llena de fe y de perdón.

**NdA:** La presente historia transcurre aproximadamente unos cinco años después de la muerte de Aioros. Sin más… ¡a leer!

**EXCALIBUR**

Llegado un punto, Shura ponía en duda su cordura por haberse atrevido a seguir los desvaríos de un hombre desahuciado. Pero ahí estaba, en un viejo bote de madera, remando sin destino alguno.

Había salido del condado de Northumberland, en el norte de Inglaterra, y navegaba mar arriba, literalmente hacia la nada. El hombre que le había dado el bote lo había tildado de loco, por hacerse a la mar en un día como ese, pero no se había resistido a la tentación que el dinero extra representaba para su bolsillo. Sin embargo, esperando en que el joven no regresaría vivo —y en que tampoco recuperaría su embarcación—, le había dado la barca más vieja de su flotilla. El bote era un desgracia: los remos hacía crujir la madera al moverse y había puntos en los que el agua se colaba hasta dentro. Shura estaba sorprendido de haber podido avanzar tanto sin hundirse.

Pero los malos presagios del viejo no el importaban; era un hombre con una misión.

Había pasado los últimos meses recordando. Los días previos a la muerte de su maestro habían regresado a su mente con mórbida precisión. A diferencia de la mayoría de los santos, el español no había tenido que luchar —ni matar— por su armadura. El viejo Seif, su mentor, había muerto de tuberculosis, cuando él apenas tenía diez años. Tras su muerte, Capricornio había pasado a ser suya sin ningún derramamiento de sangre.

La agonía de Seif había sido prolongada e inmerecida. El pobre hombre pasó en cama las últimas dos semanas de su vida, ahogándose en su propia sangre, con nada más que viejas historias que ofrecerle. Ya no había nada que pudiera enseñarle.

Con cierta vergüenza, Shura admitía que no había prestado demasiada atención a los cuentos de un hombre agonizante. En vez de oírlo, había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo a menguar su dolor. Después de todo, había sido maestro benévolo y aplicado, al que había aprendido a querer. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de sus habladurías eran delirios basados en viejos mitos. Seif fue un ávido lector, y todo aquel cúmulo de conocimientos que adquirió a través de los años, había colisionado en su cabeza, creando historias inverosímiles, en las que la ficción se mezclaba con la realidad en formas más que bizarras.

Era por eso que Shura ahora temía tanto por su propia cordura: porque la historia que lo llevaba hasta esos confines del mundo, había nacido en el lecho de muerte de Seif, y en su momento más desesperado, Shura no había dudado en otorgarle una veracidad que difícilmente poseía.

Ahora, navegando en medio de la nada, se arrepentía de su decisión.

Sus dudas y temores se acrecentaban con cada minuto que transcurría sin llegar a su destino. Hacía varios minutos que la costa se perdió en el horizonte, y todo lo que veía a su alrededor era agua. Desde entonces, su ansiedad y frustración se habían disparado a límites insostenibles; el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el bote comenzaba a enloquecerle y la brisa marina le parecía cada vez más fría y despiadada.

Estaba a punto de renunciar, de girar la barca para regresar al abrigo del puerto, cuando una densa bruma lo envolvió repentinamente. Era tan espesa que apenas podía mirar más allá de la proa, donde la luz del único farol luchaba por abrirse paso entre la neblina. Aquellos bancos de niebla no eran inusuales en esa área, pero algo era distinto en esa ocasión. Su instinto se lo gritaba.

La marea también cambió. El mar cobró fuerza y tomó control sobre el bote de madera. No importaba cuánto Shura intentase definir el rumbo, las aguas se lo impedían. Así que desistió. Subió los remos y dejó que el mar guiase su camino.

El tiempo a la deriva se le volvió eterno. Los segundos que transcurrieron le resultaron incontables y largos. Quizás en verdad estaba enloqueciendo, quizás estaba permitiendo que su desesperación lo manipulase. Pero sentía que no tenía más opción.

Entonces, una luz de esperanza se encendió en su conciencia, cuando la bruma comenzó a disiparse, y la silueta de la isla quedó al alcance de su vista, Shura retuvo la respiración, sintiendo el corazón brincar dentro de su pecho. ¿Podría ser? ¿Lo había conseguido?

—Ávalon… —susurró.

Por fin estaba en dónde quería estar.

-X-

Los minutos que había pasado deambulando por la isla no le habían permitido encontrar lo extraordinario en aquel lugar mitológico. Si debía admitirlo, estaba un poquito decepcionado.

Todo era bastante ordinario; la vegetación, tan verde como en cualquier rincón de Reino Unido, y esa bruma —ahora más ligera—, que simplemente se negaba a desaparecer, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Había una inquietante calma a su alrededor. El silencio era intenso y desesperante. El sol aún no despuntaba, pero Shura sabía que el amanecer estaba cerca, pues la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a ceder. Sin embargo, los nubarrones sobre su cabeza advertían que el día sería gris y húmedo.

Pero el santo no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de esas nimiedades. Su destino era el corazón de la isla, en dónde encontraría el lago de la leyenda… Donde _ella _esperaba a por él.

Tras un sinfín de vueltas, y un recorrido que parecía no tener final, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el sitio que buscaba. Tal como narraba el mito, el lago se escondía en la parte más profunda de Ávalon; con sus aguas turbias y la bruma flotando por encima de ellas, tan mágico como fantasmagórico. Tan especial.

El ojo de agua era mucho más grande de lo que el santo había esperado. Su mirada apenas alcanzaba a distinguir el extremo opuesto. La sombra de lo que parecía una colina se dibujaba en el horizonte, aunque algo le decía que, por mucho que intentase alcanzarla, jamás podría. Había algo en esas aguas verdosas que le advertía a no retar a la isla, a no subestimarla y a tratarla con respeto.

Shura apartó la maleza que crecía en las orillas del lago y se acercó, sin que sus pies tocasen las aguas. Se agachó, y se asomó, para ver su reflejo. Se sorprendió del agotamiento que encontró en su propia mirada. Con la punta de los dedos, rozó la superficie y rompió el reflejo. El agua estaba helada.

Las ondas que sus dedos crearon, corrieron sobre el lago, creciendo a medida que se alejaban, hasta desaparecer. Por un segundo, se quedó hipnotizado por el movimiento.

Pero entonces, cuando un grupo de ondas, chocó con las suyas en dirección opuesta, se sobresaltó.

Levantó el vista y divisó el burbujeo de las aguas a mitad del lago. Por instinto, se puso en guardia. Trató de encender su cosmos, pero cuando éste no reaccionó, sintió el pánico recorriendo su cuerpo. A pesar de todo, no retrocedió. Estaba ahí por una razón. Si había llegado tan lejos, no podía dar vuelta atrás. Enfrentaría lo que fuese. Ya no era un niño indefenso, sino que era un santo.

El gorgoteo del agua arreció; las burbujas en la superficie se hicieron más grandes. Y, de pronto, una mujer comenzó a emerger de las entrañas del lago.

Shura la miró ensimismado: su larguísima melena de un azul profundo, su piel pálida como la nieve verano, y su cuerpo envuelto en una finísima túnica, incapaz de cubrir sus curvas femeninas por completo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y, a en su frente, resplandecía una gema de color turquesa. Sus pies desnudos flotaban por encima del agua, y la tela de su ropaje apenas acariciaba la superficie.

Sobrecogido, el santo se mantuvo quieto, como estatua. Sus ojos la contemplaban, sintiéndose incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Era una criatura mágica, un sueño… ¿O una ilusión?

El corazón volvió a enloquecer dentro de su cuerpo cuando la vio abrir los ojos lentamente. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose víctima de una un hechizo y suplicó a los dioses por su ayuda. Unos segundos después, se vio reflejado en ese espejo gris, casi transparente, que era su mirada.

—Dijeron que vendrías… —dijo la mujer. Su voz sonó suave, pero fría. La lengua de Shura se negó a responderle y su silencio fue todo lo que ofreció. —El _elegido_…

—¿El… elegido…? ¿Quiénes…?

—Los dioses antiguos; aquellos que lo ven todo… Dijeron que el elegido volvería a Ávalon, buscando algo que ha perdido y que le pertenece.

—El elegido… ¿Soy yo?

—¿No lo eres?

—No lo sé —respondió, desconcertado.

—Si no sabes quién eres, entonces, ¿cómo sabes lo que buscas?

—Sé lo que perdí. —Y cuando la mujer lo escuchó, una sonrisa indescifrable apareció en sus labios azules.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Excalibur.

La mujer no se movió. Permaneció estática, tanto que pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido. Fue por ello que cuando por fin reaccionó y caminó hacia él, por encima de las aguas del lago, que Shura se sobresaltó.

Sin darse cuenta, dio un paso para atrás. Sus ojos contemplaban a detalle cada movimiento de la mujer, atento a cualquier señal de peligro. Pero leerla le era imposible. Y era que su instinto parecía haber enloquecido, hundiéndole en la confusión.

—Acércate —demandó ella cuando sus pies alcanzaron los límites del lago. Sin embargo, nunca abandonó la protección de las aguas

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito ver dentro de tus ojos.

—¿Eso me ayudará?

—¿Quieres recuperarla? —Ante su pregunta, Shura dudó. Quería, con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

—Sí.

—Entonces, acércate.

Dubitativo y confundido, Shura avanzó hacia ella, midiendo cada paso. Se detuvo frente a la mujer y se esforzó por mirar directamente a sus ojos. Había algo en aquella mirada transparente que le erizaba la piel. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era confiar. Era su fe lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí y en ella se sostendría.

La mujer ladeó el rostro cuando lo tuvo frente a sí. Se acercó y tomándolo por la mandíbula, inspeccionó cada detalle de él. A Shura le pareció que sus ojos eran todavía más fríos que piel.

De pronto, cuando el español comenzaba a sentir que no podría soportar aquel escrutinio por más tiempo, ella lo dejó ir y se alejó. La espera por su veredicto fue eterna.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él. La ansiedad lo comía por dentro.

—Excalibur no está perdida.

—Lo está —gruñó. De pronto, se sentía frustrado. ¿Acaso ella no estaba escuchando?

Por años, Excalibur, su técnica suprema, había rehuido de él. No importaba cuanto invocase a la espada sagrada, ésta no acudía a su ayuda. Su cosmos ardía, tan cortante y fiero como siempre, pero su brazo había perdido el filo inmisericorde de Excalibur. Quizás le había hallado no merecedor o indigno. Quizás era él quien le había fallado. Pero no podía soportar el fracaso por más tiempo, ni tampoco ocultarlo.

Había sido aquella desesperación —de intentar una y otra vez, sin ningún resultado— lo que le embarcó en esa loca travesía. Necesitaba a Excalibur de regreso y si para recuperarla tenía que atravesar el mundo, lo haría.

Fue esa premisa la que lo arrastró a la búsqueda de Ávalon, aquel sitio legendario, donde todo había comenzado, y del cual no se marcharía sin ella.

—Excalibur no está perdida —continuó la mujer—. Excalibur habita en ti. Jamás se ha ido.

—Mentira. Excalibur ya no vive en mí.

—Quien miente eres tú. Alimentas tu fracaso con mentiras… —Y aquellas palabras le ardieron, como hierro hirviente contra la piel.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? —siseó.

—¿No has venido a mí en busca de respuestas?

—¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres!

—Soy Nimue, la Dama del Lago y guardiana de Excalibur; y si alguien conoce su destino, soy yo.

Las palabras escaparon de Shura y no encontró el modo de rebatirla. Su cabeza dio vueltas de nuevo, negándose a aceptar lo que escuchaba, rehusandose a creer en lo que decía.

Pero si era verdad, si ella era _en verdad_ Nimue, entonces quién estuvo equivocado todo ese tiempo había sido él. Si Excalibur no lo había abandonado, entonces, ¿por qué se le resistía? Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, y una sensación de desasosiego le invadió el alma: no era digno de blandirla, no la merecía.

Un golpe de humildad derribó al muro de sus dudas y miedos. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y el joven cayó. Hincado, con la mirada perdida en las aguas, se rindió.

—Ayúdame… por favor —suplicó, en un susurro—. Excalibur me ha abandonado…

—Escucha mis palabras y entiende: _tú_ la has abandonado a ella.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó, con la voz entrecortada—. ¿Por qué haría tal cosa…?

—Porque lo has entendido.

—¿Entender? ¿El qué?

—El significado de Excalibur: su peso… Su repercusión. —El santo, una vez más, calló. —Muchos han empuñado a Excalibur, pensando que se trata de un tesoro, un premio. Pero no lo es, ¿cierto, santo?

—No… No lo es… —Su voz se apagó, su mirada se enturbió y cada palabra se hundió en su corazón como una daga.

—Excalibur no trae paz, ni trae bendición. Excalibur es guerra; es miedo, es sangre y es dolor. Quien la blande debe entender que lleva la muerte en sus manos… Y tú lo has comprendido. Así que dime, ¿qué ha sucedido para que Excalibur pierda su filo?

Shura sintió las fuerzas abandonando su cuerpo y de nuevo, como sucedía cada vez que pensaba en _él_, el peso del pasado aplastó a su conciencia. Cerraba los ojos y veía su rostro. Las lágrimas mezcladas con sangre; el miedo, la rabia y la desesperación. Cuando dormía y soñaba, también escuchaba su voz. Lo oía gritar su nombre. Escuchaba sus súplicas, no por propia su vida, sino por la de Athena. Aquel último grito de dolor, cuando Excalibur brilló por última vez y deshizo su cuerpo, sentenciándole a muerte, aún le erizaba la piel. Y su ausencia… Su ausencia apretaba aquel nudo en su garganta, hasta que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarlas.

Porque habían pasado más de cinco años tras la muerte de Aioros, y él y sus recuerdos lo habían perseguido cada de día de ellos.

—Él… Fue _él_… —tartamudeó. Sus ojos, inundados en lágrimas y su voz, temblorosa y rota. —Excalibur se lo llevó a él y yo...

—Un error, un hombre... no debe robar el brillo de Excalibur —terció Nimue.

—No sé si fue un error…

—Si no lo fue, ¿por qué has enterrado a Excalibur? —No tuvo respuesta para aquella pregunta. —Excalibur es sólo tan fuerte como el alma de su portador. Mientras tu corazón albergue temor y recelos, Excalibur no será mejor que cualquier otra espada. Si tu dudas, ella dudará.

—¡Es que no puedo! No puedo dejarlo ir… No puedo… —Se derrumbó y lloró, como hacía años no lloraba. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, abandonándose al dolor. —Era mi mejor amigo… Mi hermano…

—¿Lo merecía?

—Dicen que era un traidor… Que él…

—¿Dicen? —Nimue lo observaba sin inmutarse, como si su dolor le fuera ajeno. —Para ti, ¿lo era?

¿Lo era? ¿Cuántas veces se había hecho esa pregunta? ¿Cuántas veces se había negado a responderla?

Aioros siempre había sido bueno con él. Fue el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo; fue su inspiración y su aspiración.

Ahora era su peor pesadilla. Era el fantasma del arrepentimiento que lo mantenía despierto por las noches, y el pasado tormentoso que lo acompañaba en cada respiro. Aioros era ese error que jamás se perdonaría. Esa incógnita y eterna pregunta: ¿Quién le había fallado a quién?

—No lo sé —admitió, sintiendo su corazón romperse—. No lo sé…

La mirada de Nimue cayó sobre él, inconmovible e inerte. Podía sentirla, pero no era capaz de enfrentarla, porque de pronto, aquellos ojos grises, fríos y muertos, lo hacían pensar en la mirada azul de Aioros cuando la vida hubo escapado de ellos.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando sintió el toque gélido de las manos de la mujer sobre su cabeza. Fue una caricia suave, casi mimosa, y eso, atrajo su atención.

—Quizás estás haciendo la pregunta incorrecta —dijo ella, cuando él se atrevió a levantar el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron—. Los hombres no pueden cambiar el pasado; si sus decisiones fueron correctas o no, ya no importa. Lo único relevante es su presente y las decisiones que tomen hoy.

—Eso no quitará su sangre de mis manos…

—Eres el elegido de Excalibur. Tus manos siempre estarán sucias… Es tu destino, y también tu maldición —espetó Nimue, con renovada severidad—. Si te has equivocado con él, redímete. Si has hecho lo correcto, entonces no mires atrás. Ambas decisiones conllevan el mismo camino: seguir adelante.

—No sé si podré…

—Si no puedes, no eres digno de ella. —La afirmación lo hizo temblar. No quería perderla. Excalibur era su legado.

—No… Eso no.

—Entonces, levantate y recupérala. Puedo sentirla dentro de tí, esperando a que tengas el valor de blandirla de nuevo. Excalibur no fue creada para los débiles. Solo aquellos que pueden soportar su peso, son dignos portadores de un arma como esta. —Después, le tendió la mano. —De pie, santo.

Shura dudó. El vacío de los últimos años regresó a su mente, y de pronto, el tiempo que había pasado atrapado en sus lamentos le carcomió el alma. Dioses, cuánto se había equivocado.

Secó las lágrimas de su rostro con un manotazo. Ya no había lugar para ellas.

Había desperdiciado su vida en arrepentimiento y flagelación. Había dejado pasar el tiempo, hundido en un letargo imperdonable. Se preguntó si Aioros se hubiera permitido despilfarrar los años de ese modo, y se respondió a sí mismo: _jamás_. El Aioros al que conocía, y al que lloraba, hubiera luchado cada día por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Pero ese Aioros ya no estaba y —sin importar el por qué de su trágico final—, Shura sabía que ahora esa era su responsabilidad. Su legado era ahora suyo.

Su cosmos tintineó, sin que siquiera tuviera que invocarlo, y sus brazos, aquellos en dónde Excalibur habitaba, volvieron a sentirse fuertes.

Con una nueva determinación, aceptó la ayuda de Nimue, y se levantó. Nunca más se permitiría claudicar. Dedicaría cada respiro, cada latido de su corazón, a hacer su vida valer. No era Shura, era el santo de Capricornio… El elegido de Excalibur.

Entonces, la escuchó hablar de nuevo y, por una vez, divisó algo en sus ojos grises. En su mirada había orgullo y también esperanza.

—Tú y Excalibur son uno; unidos por la eternidad. Sé fuerte, sé tenaz… Convierte tu condena en la salvación de alguien más.

Y no dudaba que lo haría. Nimue sabía que Excalibur descansaba en las manos correctas.

-FIN-

* * *

"_Olvida aquello que te hizo daño, pero nunca olvides lo que te enseñó."_

Shannon L. Ander

* * *

**NdA: **Yaaaaaassss… ¡Por fin algo sobre Shura!

Para aquellos que no están familiarizados con la mitología arturiana, Ávalón es la tierra "mágica" en donde Arturo Pendragon recibió Excalibur y en dónde yace su cuerpo. Nadie sabe dónde se encuentra Ávalón (o si realmente existió); hay corrientes que la situan al sur de Reino Unido, otras más al norte, como en este caso.

Con respecto a Seif, el maestro de Shura, lo he tomado prestado del fic que comparto con La Dama de las Estrellas, "Donde Todo Empieza". Si quieren saber más sobre él, o los demás maestros dorados, vayan ahí (link en mi profile).

Por último, siempre he lloriqueado por ser incapaz de escribir un fic decente acerca de Shura, espero que ésta sea la compensación por todos esos años de espera.

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

_Sunrise Spirit_

P.S. Kennardaillard, si tienes cuenta y estás por ahí, mándame un PM, por fas.


End file.
